Another Surprise
by mybirdhouse
Summary: Another day while Edward's hunting. Another makeover. Another Surprise. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the Cullens. (But I sure do wish I did!) hah.**

I woke to the sun shining through the pale white blinds in my room. I rolled over and realized that Edward had gone hunting with Emmet and Jasper. I looked at my clock it read 10:30. _Great. I've got about 8 hours to kill before Edward comes back._

I pulled the blanket over my head trying to get more sleep. I kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. After 15 minutes of nothing, I pushed the blanket off me and go out of bed. I picked up my bad of toiletries from my desk and walked down the hall to the bathroom. _Whoosh_. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could have sworn I felt Edward behind me. I turned around quickly to be disappointed again. He wasn't there. I stood there for about a minute then headed on to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and decided to settle for two braids, one on each side of my head. I remembered how Renee used to braid my hair all the time when I was little. It hurt a little when I realized I would soon be saying goodbye to her and the memories with her.

I headed back to my room, cleaned up a little, and changed into a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. Then headed to the kitchen and ate some cereal with orange juice. After cleaning after myself , I decided to clean up the house. So I spent to next 4 hours cleaning up. After I finished I glanced up at the clock. It was 2. Another 4 hours to go. Then the doorbell rang, I walked over and saw Alice in the doorway with two huge bags filled with God knows what.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella." Then she glanced down at me and saw what I was wearing then she took in my "new" hairstyle.

"What? I was cleaning," I knew she was about to say something about the way I looked.

"No, Bella, I mean I don't quit agree with the shorts or the tank top, I mean the color looks great not the style. But I do like the hairstyle. I had a vision and I came over to help you out."

"With what? I already finished cleaning, maybe if you came two hours ago that could have helped. But what did you see?'

"It's a surprise," was all she said. She knew how much I hated surprises. Before I knew it I was being carried up the stairs and into the bathroom. Then I realized it was time for Bella Barbie time. NO.

"ALICE CULLEN! I will NOT let you play Barbie with me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella-"

"Don't "Bella" me," I shouted "I don't want you to."

"Bella," Alice said, "I am really not going to do much, all I'm going to do is put some makeup on you and change your clothes. I think Edward will like your hair after we take out the braids, Edward will be coming in about an hour to pick you up."

"But I though he wasn't coming back until 6." I protested.

"No, he's taking you out to go somewhere. He changed he's mind, so quit whining and let me fix you up."

After 45 minutes of applying 4 different types of mascaras, 3 lip glosses, a light golden beige eye shadow, and taking out the braids to reveal the little waves I got on my hair, and changing 4 different outfits. I was ready to go. Alice decided I should wear I red halter-top with a knee-high white skirt and a pair white flat. Alice said goodbye and headed back home.

I had to admit to myself I looked pretty good. Then the doorbell rang, I rushed to the door to see my own Greek-god standing before me. Even though the clouds covered the sun, there still was some sunlight peering through. He's skin sparking just a little, he's hair messy in that sexy way I loved, he's eyes sparking that beautiful golden, honey-like color. My breath caught in my throat.

He bent low and murmured, "Hello, love", he's cool breath against my ear. I managed to give out a quiet hello. He looked back at me and look at me and said "Bella, you look beautiful." Then leaned forward and his cool, hard lips moving against mine. Then he pulled away. I sighed out of contentment and wrapped my arms around he's waist and we walked out to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me and closed it and within a second he was in the drivers seat.

I looked up at him and said, "I missed you." He looked up at me and his eyes bore into mine and replied back "I missed you, too. I hate being apart. I love you."

"I love you, too. At least soon we'll be together forever."

I looked back at him, to find out if I had ruined the moment by mentioning my change. But all I could see was love and passion in his eyes and he pulled out that oh so breathtaking crooked smile of his.

"So where exactly are we going tonight."

"You'll see"

**I know it's a cliffy. But I need to know if I should continue or not.**

**I would love to get some feedback. Review please. And I hope you girls find your own Edward Cullen if you haven't already. And guys, I hope you find your own Bella. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the Cullens. (But I sure do wish I did!) hah**

Thanks so much for the reading. I especially want to thank:

TwilightEdwardBella95

XvamprincessX038

I dream of Cullen

Luvroftthingsedwardcullen

I was kind of sad…54 hits and only 3 reviews. Well anyways. Here it is.

"_So where exactly are we going tonight."_

"_You'll see"_

Why did the Cullens always think I liked surprises, especially Edward. I turned to look at the blurred images passing by.

"Edward, could you slow down a little." He only turned to me and chuckled.

"Silly Bella, falling in love with a vampire, agreeing to marry said vampire, that doesn't scare you, yet a thing like my driving does." He leaned over and kissed me softly and turned his eyes back to the road, not that he really needed to pay attention.

But I looked down to the dashboard, and was somewhat relieved that he slowed down to 70. I then realized we were right in front of the trail towards to meadow. _Our meadow._

Edward rushed towards my door and helped me get out.

"We're going to the meadow?' He shook his head no.

"What? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Tell me where we're going." As frustrated as I was I loved using his full name. It added to his romantic-gentleman effect.

"Bella, please love, just enjoy yourself." He turned his back and motioned with his hands for me to climb on his back.

"We're running." It didn't seem much like a question.

"Of course." I got on his back and before he started running, I turned my head and kissed his neck and dug my head in his shoulder smiling, he had growled. Not the kind to be afraid of, but the one that made me love him even more.

After five minutes of running, he grabbed me and pulled my arms and pulled me against his hard cold chest. We just stood there embracing one another. I couldn't help but wait until we could stay like this forever. _Together forever. Love for one another. _

Edward told me that one night, and it just stuck to my mind. It was my motto. Scratch that. _Our motto. _

Edward turned me around and I saw a beautiful lake with a canoe with oars in it.

I looked up at Edward, "We're going canoeing,"

Just like he's previous answer. "Not exactly." What was up with me, normally I could catch on to things pretty quickly, but not tonight. Every time I thought I knew what was happening, it turned out to be wrong. But I then remembered how he took me to prom. I smiled to myself when the memories started to fill me.

"Come on, love" He said in that lovely.

He got in first, then took my hand and helped me in. I sat on the bench and he sat on the other one across from me.

Then he picked up the oars and began to row, our eyes staring into one another. My chocolate brown ones into his golden orbs. All I could do was blush and smile. He chuckled, I knew he loved that he had that kind of effect on me.

Then he pulled in one oar back in the canoe and with his free hand he took my hand and pulled me toward his lap. I wondered how he could possibly row the boat with only oar and his other hand in mine. But then again what isn't possible for a vampire like him.

He traced circles with his thumb on my hand and then lifted my left and kissed each finger and then kissed my ring finger once more.

I looked up at his face and he pulled out my favorite smile of his. Then Edward leaned over and kissed me gently, yet the small kiss was filled with love and passion.

"You look beautiful my love. I especially love the beautiful waves in you hair." I felt my face turn red. "But I do love that blush even more."

I then realized that he stopped the boat and we were on the other side of the lake.

Edward quickly picked me up bridal style, intoxicating me with his scent. And he said I smelt too good for my own good. His lips came crashing down onto mine.

He kept walking, never breaking the kiss, but of course my lungs needed their oxygen. Edward's lips never left my skin, he began leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw line.

After I recovered my breath I looked in front of me and saw a quilt with a picnic basket on it, with a piano standing near the quilt.

"Edward, did you do all this?" I felt stupid for stating the obvious.

He just chuckled and led me over to the quilt and I sat down and he came and sat behind me. I was leaning back against his chest and his legs on either side of me. He then opened the basket and started to pull out my dinner for me. He began to feed me my dinner.

I closed my eyes, while he fed me, then I felt something brushing against my arms and neck,. I opened my eyes to find a rose in Edward's hand. He was stroking the rose against my skin and would kiss me where the rose touched me.

Edward and I stayed like that for about an hour. I began to feel tired, I turned myself around to face Edward. He realized that I was becoming sleepy.

"Before you fall asleep love," he began," I want to give you something.. Now before you get all angry, I promise you I didn't spend a single dime on this. It was my mothers and I would love it to be yours.

He pulled out a navy velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened and my breath caught in my throat. It was a bracelet with diamonds of all sorts of colors. It truly was beautiful.

"Breathe Bella" Edward chuckled.

"Edward,…its beautiful." I was so awestruck I couldn't think straight. I looked him in the eyes and saw the crooked smile that I loved so much along with the topaz eyes filled with love.

"I am glad you like it Bella, my mother wore it when she was the most important woman in my life. Now it's time that the love of my life should wear it.

"I would be honored to wear it Edward" He took the bracelet from me and took my wrist and clicked the clasp together then bringing my hand and kissed it.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You are my life and the lover in it."

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I will always love you and will always be there for you."

Edward leaned closer to me and kissed me once more.

Then in one swift move he picked me up again and sat me down at the piano and sat next to me.

I leaned against his shoulder and he began to play my lullaby. I reached up, and gave him another kiss and fell into my deep sleep. But before I completely fell asleep I heard him chuckle "Silly Bella."

**Thanks for reading. I would love to get some reviews. And I hope you girls find your own Edward Cullen if you haven't already. And guys, I hope you find your own Bella. **


End file.
